


Letters to Gabriel

by Busty Asian Beauty (Stotropama)



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Letters, Love Confessions, M/M, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stotropama/pseuds/Busty%20Asian%20Beauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's little brother Castiel keeps on complaining about this insensitive butch named Dean Winchester. Finally Gabriel offered a solution that worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> trying something new, hope you will like it.

Castiel Novak  
College Park,  
 MD 20742,  
United States

2014-06-21

* * *

 

Dear Gabriel,

Something happened last night. I wanted you to be the first one to know. Dean kissed me and that's not all.

Let me tell you what happened. After the movie, (which was days of the future past, x-men series) all my friends including Dean, went to Applebee's for dinner. I was so tired from working on my paper that I was knocked over by a few Strawberry Majitos. Dean was real quiet this evening. I thought my comment (suggested by you) about him being gay the other night really shut him up. He was not drinking either as he was our designated driver. He was just sipping a Bud during the dinner. He did not even comment on my 'gay' choice of a drink. After a few Majitos, I didn't even bother.

After dinner my friends wanted to go to Big Play for some more drink, but I called it a night. I was ready to walk home when my friends suggested that Dean can drop me after dropping them at Big Play. I did not want to be alone with Dean but was really tipsy to walk home on my own. Dean parked Chuck's car at Big Play and took the keys. He said Chuck was too wasted to drive anyway. So we walked home from there.

It was strange that he was walking with me because his house is in exact opposite direction. But I was drunk and did not mind somebody (who was not as drunk as I am) to be on my side. So I kept quiet, Dean was quiet too.

Then he asked me, "Cass, do you really think I'm gay?" I obviously was not ready for him to ask that but I get a little sassy when drunk as you know. So I said, "Didn't you ever notice?" He started at me, it was right then that I understood he was really looking for an answer. Well I did not answer, what anyone can say. He stared some more and said, "Cass, I am asking because I never felt like this about anyone. It’s always been just you."

I stopped dead in my track Gabe. I was dumbfounded. What did the most insensitive dick of a guy say? Did Dean, the great Dean Winchester the butch womanizer just admitted being gay for me? I did not know how to react. Dean came closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. His mouth suddenly pressed against my own. It is hot and shocking, making me gasp in surprise. Dean Winchester was kissing me, in the middle of the road after months of tormenting me for being gay. And I was kissing back, of course I was kissing back, it was fantastic. His hands jerk tight at my hips, pulling us together. He was holding me in place while he grinds hard against my…you know. I was mellow in his arms.

I don't remember much of what happened after that. It was a hot happy haze of muffled noises and sweaty bodies. I just remember that he is a top. (Score!). He is lying there in my bed right now, wrapped in my purple bed cover (which he will obviously call ‘gay’). Dean sure does look like an angel while sleeping. Why he has been such a devil, I don't understand.

He woke up for a few seconds just now and called my name. He kissed me as I went to him and he asked, "Did I hurt you last night babe?" I assured him that he did not; he smiled and went off to sleep again.

I had a crush on him when I first saw him. Right now I feel like I'm falling for him. I wanted you to know this before Charlie, Chuck and the rest of the gang. This happened because of you. Thank you my brother. Your suggestion really worked.

Gabe, you are my angel.

 

 

Love,

Castiel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make it into a whole story? where this letter will be the last chapter?


End file.
